


walk me down the old brick road (so i can die where i met you)

by Teddydora



Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [8]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: He turned to Magnus, green hair flying in the wind, “I love you!”Magnus and Alex at the beginning of the twilight of the gods.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	walk me down the old brick road (so i can die where i met you)

They hadn’t been expecting it when it happened. 

Magnus and Alex had been lying watching some new tv show when Heimdall’s horn blew. The roar resounded through the whole hotel, smashing glasses, overturning furniture and alerting the einherjar to what was about to happen: the end of the world.

They leapt to their feet grabbing weapons and rushed out the door. Magnus took his spare sword but held onto his pendant tightly. He would miss Jack. 

It had been centuries since that January morning in 2011 when Magnus met Surt for the first time but he would never forget what he looked like. The giant was far off now but he would come and collect Jack eventually. It was wyrd. 

He and Alex were holding hands, Alex’s fingers trembling in what Magnus would guess to be both excitement and anxiety. They were so old and had been alive so long. 

Back when Annabeth was alive, she introduced Magnus to her friend, Thalia, who was a bit like an einherjar. They had come across each other on missions over the years. The many many years. She changed and Magnus had changed too. He was no longer the cynical, sarcastic sixteen year old that he had once been. Now he was calmer. More strategic. More resigned to bad things happening. 

The army of Helheim was nearly there. Anticipation built in Magnus. He was excited to be nearly done with this. He would miss Alex though. It was hard but that was life. 

Alex didn’t seem as enthused as he was though. His heterochromic eyes darted from side to side and there was a trickle of sweat making its way down his temple. He turned to Magnus, green hair flying in the wind, “I love you!” 

He kissed Magnus, like he was trying to push all his love and feelings into what would most likely be their last kiss. Surt was there. Magnus had to go. He broke the kiss, lips chapped, eyes wet. Then he went to face his oldest enemy. 

**Author's Note:**

> so that was fun. title taken from Heaven Knows by Five for Fighting. tell me what you thought!  
> my tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening and my insta is @mallory.keen.is.wlw if you wanna check those out :) have a nice day!


End file.
